Dr. Kang
The first appearance comes in the form of breakfast for family members during the first episode 6. Of course, there is no description of the face at this time. In the second part episode 1, he was told by the police that heaven was going to die like Shinhye Ryul, but the heavenly God came out and told him not to give up. And when the sky was saved by the terrorists , when I awoke, I was in a bunker with medical facilities and food. When the wakeful sky wandered around the room to find him, he found him as a dead man. The cause of Dr. Kang 's death seems to be suicide in many circumstances. 1 In the mouth there was a note to go to Severance Hospital, and the river sky searches for it. Part 2 Episode 14 (at the time of the previous recall) Hye-ryul, who came to the party and injured, gives antibiotics for emergency treatment. But let me tell you that Hae-yul seems to be getting worse in his condition. And the end of the abyss that you told me (Seven Lance Hospital, Room 4) is strange. I can not hide it anymore by building a shocked expression. 2 to the parties. In the end, the frustrated Shin Hye-yul and his followers will commit suicide after hearing shocking facts. In the second episode 16 (at the time of the previous recollection), Shin Hye Yul and his family, who were injured during the time of the living, rushed to attack Hye Ryo and appeared before the burned Yun Ginna, and took the medicine. The side effect of the reagent to Yun shinna who is looking at the family photograph of the von 3 . Then he approached Hye - Ryul, who was lying next to him, and told him that he belonged to the Disaster Preparedness Committee. 4 to explain to Yun. Then Yun Gwangna said, "Could I meet my family again?" I have a son of my age and I am sorry that I have no reason to suffer this misfortune. However, Yun Ginna, who lost his memory due to the side effect of the reagent, regained his memory (sadness that lost his brother) and began to run again. Fortunately, it appears that someone is suppressing Yin Shina with an anesthetic gun, a terrorist . Min Jung-woo threatens to give a sample of the project sky to Kang, but rejects the experiment as failing. The terrorist, Min Jung-woo, gives up giving samples and praises the personality of Kang-hee-cheol and goes back to the river. In episode 3, it emerges from the short recollections of the sky. At this time, he was seen as a father who was busy studying and was indifferent to the family. And while I was eating, I even got in touch with my work, so I ended the conversation with my son. The heavenly sky was filled with disappointment, "Did you always live with us?" I fly to a certain point. Lesson When he was studying the project at Severance Hospital, the heavens came, but it seemed that heavenly people were crying and the medicine was given to the heavenly people as the sky was hit by the chief 's gun.